combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZombieW/Tutorial do CA
Olá a todos, sejam bem vindos! Aqui vou falar um pouco sobre o trabalho que faço no site/fórum Tutorial do CA. Sobre o ZombieW: Sempre gostei de informação, tenho uma excelente memória, portanto, sempre que alguém me perguntava algo, eu ajudava. Isso começou no MMORPG Perfect World Brasil, que jogo desde 2008. Sendo assim, criei o Tutorial do PW (2010) após 2 anos de jogatina. Em 2011, comecei a jogar o MMOFPS Combat Arms Brasil e em 2012 criei o Tutorial do CA. Tanto no TdPW quanto no TdCA meu objetivo foi o mesmo: ajudar quem é preguiçoso e compartilhar conteúdo. Sobre o Tutorial do CA: O objetivo do site é ser o maior dabatase de Combat Arms do Brasil. E para tenho parceria com a Level UP! Games, desde 06/2013. Temos de tudo no site, e não só uma tradução desta Wikia. Bem antes de eu começar a pegar o conteúdo aqui, já tínhamos notícias e protótipos de listas de armas (que antes eu fotografava as descrições das armas, uma por uma). Faço diversos tipos de guias variados, como por exemplo o Tipo de Personagens e a Comparação Completa de todos os 149 Rifles de Assalto. Sobre o Jogo: Desde que firmamos parceria com a Level UP!, o servidor brasileiro parece que começou a receber mais melhorias e mais correções. Muitas delas foi com o incentivo da Staff do Tutorial do CA e de nosso contato na Level UP! Games - Community & Social Media Lead da Level Up - Forsetes. Trabalhamos para ter um Combat Arms Brasil melhor. ---- Hello everyone, welcome! Here I will talk a bit about the work I do on the site/forum Tutorial do CA. About ZombieW : I always liked of information, I have an excellent memory, so whenever someone asked me something, I helped. This began in the MMORPG Perfect World Brazil, that I play since 2008. Accordingly, I created the Tutorial do PW (2010) after 2 years of playing. In 2011 , I started to play the MMOFPS Combat Arms Brazil and in 2012 I've created the Tutorial do CA. Both in the TdCA and in TdPW, my goal was the same: help those who are lazy and share content. About Tutorial do CA : The site's goal is to be the largest dabatase Combat Arms on Brazil. And to have partnered with Level UP! Games since 06/2013. We have everything in the site, and not just a translation of this Wikia. Before I start to get the content from here, we already had news and prototypes of lists of weapons (I was photographing the descriptions of weapons, one by one). We do several different types of guides, such as All Type of Characters and Complete Comparison of all 149 Assault Rifles. About the Game: Since we entered into a partnership with Level UP, it seems that the Brazilian server began receiving more improvements and more patches. Many of them was with the encouragement of the Staff of Tutorial do CA and our contact in Level UP! Games - Community & Social Media Lead Level Up - Forsetes. We work to have a better server of Combat Arms in Brazil. I apologize if there's above some agreement has been wrong, I never took a course in English and so there may be errors. Category:Blog posts